solar_murder_mysteryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans
"You need to help me! Alfonso... my friend... he is dying!" ''-Hans'' Summary Hans is a German Police officer in Solar. He normally acts tough but deep down he has a soft heart. He is also fairly unstable and mad at heart as well... Backstory Early Life Hans spent the majority of his youth with his Pro Nazi grandfather called Deiter, they enjoyed hunting Communists together even though it was in the 70's and Fascism was all but dead. It took Deiter a long time to realise this: and died of depression soon after. Career and Adulthood The death of Deiter sent Hans down a path of madness and confusion throughout his teens and into his adulthood. He lost control of his grandfather's home due to his instability and moved into a random shack in the outskirts of Frankfurt. In this time he adopted a tortoise called Alfonso who swiftly became his best (and only) friend. When Alfonso ('Alf' or 'Big Fons' as he sometimes known) clumsily stumbled into a box of razor-blades and as a result needed immediate medical attention. Due to Hans' poor home-schooled education with Deiter, he struggled to read the signs and mistook the words 'Frankfurt's International Giraffe Conservation, Preservation and Research Facility' for 'hospital'. This led him to Hisham Sherif, an Arabic student studying biology. Hans was able to convince Hisham to follow him back to his home and help save his friend. After several hours, Alfonso was back to his good old happy self. With the event of Alfonso's injury, Hisham and the rest of the medical response noticed that Hans was a bit odd and they called social services. Hans was then put into a mental hospital and would be rewarded for his improvements by getting to spend more time with his pet tortoise. After a year, Hans was a bit more stable and the staff had got a bit bored of him so he was discharged. After his release he moved to the UK and to Bristol for a fresh start. He spent four years then ranching cobras until they were all butchered by a madman called Frandon. This set things in perspective for Hans and he then decided to join the Police Force. Hans in Solar 1 Hans was always a bit of an oddball in the Bristol Police Force due to fact he always has to carry around loaded firearms and shout German propaganda, but then it seems that most of the others were a bit weird as well so it wasn't that bad really. His fellow officers who he is seen to work with in Solar are Terrance, Bernard and Randy. His boss is Hogan Plebgate. Hans is first seen at the crime scene of where Javier is murdered. He walks around the site questioning essentially everyone (including his fellow officers). When questioning Dave, he asks "Where were you on the night of the crime?" and Dave says with "just going down to get the new Black-Eyed Peas CD". To this Hans responds by getting angry at Dave, shouting and threatening him, and pushing a gun into his ear (despite not realising he was holding it back-to-front). He continues to monitor and appear at each of the SolarCorp murders. Throughout Solar 1, Hans is essentially irrelevant but he is still a fan favourite and his short scenes are some that always get people cheering a clapping. A memorable scene for Hans is the one appearance of his pet tortoise, Alfonso: Wilson, Dave, Janet, and Bob are walking through a park on their day off and the tortoise appears suddenly bouncing down several steps closely chased by Hans who is cursing in German after it seems he accidentally kicked Alfonso down them whilst on their daily walk. Hans in Solar 2 In Solar 2 Hans has left the force and is now the armed bodyguard of Sir Wilson on his important meetings and events. He appears in the meeting with The Wind Order, standing behind the SolarCorp employees and occasionally shouting "THAT'S BARBARIC!" and also some offensive German phrases at The Wind Farmer and his colleagues. Trivia PAGE IS UNDER MAINTENANCE PLZ DON'T LOOK thank you for your co-operation Category:Characters Category:Police Category:Everything Category:Solarcorp